


Moon of my Night

by WardofWinters (QoLife)



Series: Fablehaven One-Shots [2]
Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Reader is gender neutral, Ronodin is so smooth, Ronodin is wooing them, enemies to lovers 1k+, it is ronodin's goal, not quite but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters
Summary: Ronodin will woo you, he will. It might take some work but he is more than willing to put that work in.
Relationships: Ronodin/Reader
Series: Fablehaven One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Moon of my Night

**Author's Note:**

> The cover art is done by @carolinelikesdinner on tumblr. Go check her out, it's really cool.

Ronodin hummed arranging the flower petals.

His darling was joining him for dinner. Or well, his future darling. He was still wooing her.

It was slow going but he would succeed!

He lit the candles one by one smiling as he smoothed out the cloth on the table.

Now for his little moon to arrive, then the setting would be perfect.

++++

You walked towards your cabin, it had been a long day working on the preserve, cleaning up after the satyrs and centaurs fight, not to mention having to chase down a leprechaun to retrieve one of the fairies favorite stones. Ugh, you weren’t even an 18 for a few more months and already you’re doing all the jobs.

You were exhausted.

The lights were out, and the door locked as you walked up to the door, fumbling for your keys to open it.

You kicked off your shoes and threw your work bag into the closet by the door.

You headed into the kitchen, leftovers would do, you were too tired to cook.

Little lights in the corner of your eye distracted you and you turned, to see dozens of candles floating around the room.

“What-“

You stared baffled for a moment, why were there-?

“Hello darling,” purred a voice. A voice you knew all too well.

You turned to face the voice, a figure smoothly standing and striding towards you. The handsome face, the dark hair, the dark gleaming eyes.

Ronodin stopped in front of you.

“Did you miss me?”

You scowled, this guy again.

“What do you want?”

He kept appearing where you went, never actually harming you, but he always smiled at you and gave compliments and was obviously up to no good. You wouldn’t fall for his trickery!

His hand slipped into yours drawing it up to kiss the back of it, his eyes peering up at you.

“I just wanted to make sure you were well little moon, it’s been so long since I last saw you and I worried.”

You huffed, pulling your hand away, ignoring the flush his actions caused.

“Well, as you can see I’m fine. You can leave now.”

His hands pressed to his chest as he stared with an overly wounded expression.

“You would kick me out so soon? After the dinner I made for you?” He waved his hands with a flourish towards the table in front of the couch. The table laden with your favorite foods.

… Okay he could stay for a little bit.

“Fine, but no funny business.” You eyed him suspiciously.

He bowed, “Of course darling, I would never cause you any trouble.”

His brilliant smile made you more suspicious. But you were hungry, and the food looked good.

“Of course,” You muttered.

He snagged your hand, tugging you to the couch.

Looking around the room you could see the flower petals decorating it, not to mention the dozens of candles floating around, lighting up the room like stars. The table had a fancy cloth on it, and the couch… that wasn’t your couch. That was way too nice to be your couch.

You squinted, “That’s not my couch.”

The couch had been left by the previous occupant of the house. It was old, fabric, and moth eaten, rather uncomfortable, and overall bad.

This couch was leather and had soft blankets laid over it, with comfy pillows arranged.

“Oh, I just thought a small upgrade would be appreciated. The old… couch is in the attic if you wanted to keep it.”

Your lips twitched, “Right.”

He dipped into a small bow, a crooked grin curling his lips as he stared at you. “Would you sit darling?”

You huffed but did so. You were getting good food out of it.

“It’s not poisoned right?” You mumbled, only half joking.

“I would never!” He gasped, dramatically, “I’m hurt that you would accuse me of such. Truly, I shall never recover from this insult.”

You rolled your eyes as he pouted to the side, a greatly hurt expression on his face. Drama queen.

“Right of course, my bad.”

He sniffed, turning to the food, “If you don’t want it I can just get rid of it. It’s alright I understand, truly, how could you want the food of me, a handsome, charming, amazing dark unicorn. Really, I understand, I’ll just go and take the food-“

You huffed, “No, I’m sorry, however can I make it up to you.”

“Oh well I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” He turned away, “You’re comfort is my first priority.”

“Oh just sit down,” you grumbled.

He beamed now, obnoxious. He sat smoothly, arm thrown over the back of the couch as he settled comfortably.

“What would you like to eat darling?”

You hummed, “A little of everything I guess.”

He beamed again, “As you wish my moon.”

Your eyes narrowed on him. “Why are you really here? I’m not going to tell you anything about our plans.”

He just flashed you a smirk, “I have no need to know your plans. I just wanted to see the beauty that you are.”

He offered a plate to you, filled with small portions of all the food available. He offered a cup with sparkling grape juice next.

You set the cup back on the table in front of you. Settling the plate in your lap.

“That sounds suspicious.”

“Is it so wrong to think that I might just want to see you? You are quite wonderful darling.”

You flushed, looking away. He was definitely after something, no way he would be that flirty for no reason, especially with you. You’re nothing special.

“You don’t believe me?” He leaned closer, a smile curling his lips, “You don’t believe that I see you shine like the moon, soft and lovely? That you are lovelier than the kindest of the fairies? That your voice sounds like the chimes of the brightest bells? Or that your loyalty to all the beings on the preserves, regardless if they be light or dark, isn’t greater than any other I’ve seen? Truly you are awe-inspiring my dear moon. I could find no other so lovely.”

Your face was on fire.

“Tha- You- that isn’t-“ You stumbled over your words, trying to reply.

He reached out to tuck a strand of hair back, “Yes darling?”

“What?” you squeaked out.

He grinned, “I think you’re lovely darling, the moon to my night, the light in the dark, you make me gray instead of black.” He leaned forward, “Do you not get told how lovely you are so often? A shame.”

You spluttered, that was not what you were expecting.

He turned and casually picked up a plate, his you realized, and started to eat.

You scowled at him, still blushing furiously, he wasn’t being serious right?

“Do you like the food?” He questioned sweetly.

You flushed again and started eating.

The food was really good, you liked it a lot.

“It’s alright.” You mumbled.

You nibbled at the food slowly, wondering at his attention.

“How old are you?” You asked curiously, he looked about your age after all.

“Oh, seventeen, almost eighteen I think.”

“You think?”

He flashed you a sweet smile leaning in, “Why darling, you’re so curious all of a sudden.”

You flushed… again. “That’s not- I’m just- aren’t you a little young to be taking down dragon sanctuaries!”

He grinned, “Yes, yes I am.”

You stared, “Did you just quote Phineas and Ferb?”

He laughed, throwing an arm over the couch as he leaned back, “so what if I did?”

“You!”

He laughed again.

You huffed and slumped back.

“You’re cute when you sulk darling.”

You threw a pillow at him.

He dodged it and turned his smile towards you once more, “So mean darling.”

“Oh, shove off.”

“Oh come now, we haven’t even gotten to dessert, yet you’re kicking me out?”

You hummed, considering him imperiously, “You may stay till after dessert.” You turned your nose up haughtily.

He laughed once more, “As the goddess commands.”

And you were flustered again.

“Would the little moon like some cake now?”

You nodded, flushing some more.

He had the incredible ability to make you flustered with just a few words. It was annoying.

A moment later a nice slice of cake was in front of you, your favorite kind.

“How did you know what my favorite foods were?” You questioned as you took the slice of cake.

“Oh, I read the mind of that one guy that was kidna- er, came by.”

You narrowed your eyes, “What?”

“Anyways, do you like the cake?”

You squinted, “Yeeessss.”

He beamed, “Great! I’m glad you like it. Would you like more? Or more to drink?”

“I’m fine. I’m actually full now. Thank you for the food.”

“It was a true pleasure to make you something to enjoy my moon.”

You flushed a little, “Well, I finished dessert, time for you to leave.”

His face fell. “Well if that is what you wish,” He murmured, rising smoothly. “At the least allow me to clean up for you.”

You blinked, “Oh that’s not-“

He waved his hand and the room was clean.

“Necessary…. Oh, well… that certainly speeds things up.”

He flashed you a quick smile. “Well, I’d best be going.”

You nodded, “Right.”

He paused as you stood, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll uh… wallk you to the door.”

He beamed, “As you wish.”

You opened the door for him and blinked when he paused, “Thank you for allowing me to treat you little moon. I quite enjoyed it.”

You swallowed, he was very close, and very pretty, and… his hair sparkles.

Oh wow.

He twisted his hand and tucked a flower that he must have summoned behind your hair, “Enjoy your night my moon.”

He stepped out and seemed to disappear as he walked away.

You closed the door.

Oh no, oh no, he… he thought you were pretty. You slowly sunk down against the door.

He said you were nice, and and, oh no.

Was he flirting this whole time!?

Ugh, and he’s so pretty. Stupid evil pretty sparkly dark unicorn. Why did he have to be so smooth.


End file.
